Attachment
by samanthaon
Summary: Archer T'pol Romance, that's all I can say without giving it away...
1. Default Chapter

"Archer to T'pol".

Silence.

"T'pol come in", Captain Archer waited again, trying to keep a feeling of dread from coming over him. 

"Captain", spoke Lt. Reed, who was coming up towards him, "we *really* must hurry, Sir. .Dr. Phlox said the radiation –"

"Yes, yes", Archer cut in impatiantly, "I'm well aware of the doctors warnings regarding the resistance of the EV suits, thank you".

"Yes, sir", uttered Reed, "but we can't seem to find the sub commander and we need to leave in 6 minutes…" he insisted.

"I've been trying to contact her", Archer said, frowning.

"Perhaps it's the radiation sir, interfering with communications?" offered Major Hayes, standing quietly to his right up until then.

"OK, that's it",Taking another look at his chronometer, ,the Captain abruptly stated. Lt., you're with me, he motioned with his hand for Reed to follow. Major, have your people split up, find her and lets get the heck off this ship. There's no one left to resccue here". He turned to the left corridor, with Reed on his heels and silently added to himself, *I'm damned if I'm leaving one of my people to die with the rest of them*.

Proceeding through what appeared to be the science deck of the medium sized Vulcan ship at a half run, he automatically squashed the little voice inside of him that was mocking him, *yeah, right, you'd be running around hysterically looking for ANY member of your crew… right!*

*Well, I'm justifiably worried*, he argued with himself, *perhaps the radiation affected her physiology differently, or maybe because of the P'nar syndrome…*

He quickly sought to distract himself from these thought, focusing instead on Reed's comm malfunction theory.

It's been approximately two and a half hours since the Enterprise has received an automated distress call from a Vulcan science vessel. They have been unable to get a response to their hails, and having scanned the ship and determined there was no life support, a crew was assembled to look for possible survivors and attempt to determine the cause for their death.

Typically, the first officer, a Vulcan, would be an ideal choice for leading the team on this mission, however the Captain, having not set foot outside Enterprise for two months, argued his way in.

Reaching the end of the corridor, the Captain turned to face Reed who was close on his heels, "Well, she's not here. Let's try the bridge, in case she returned there after we've le—"

"T'pol to Archer", his speech was was cut off by the transmission.

The Captain struggled not to show his delight at this development, but his relief seeped into his voice "T'pol…" 

"Captain", she continued, "I request your presence immediately at the medical lab on deck 4. It is of utmost urgency."

His mood quicly shifting, Archer shot an annoyed look in Reeds direction, who was looking back at him with his eyebrows raised in question.

"T'pol, whatever it is, tell me about it after we've reached Enterprise. We must get off this ship immediately." Interesting, he thought to himself, It was usually T'pol making sure they never lost track of time… oh, well…

Considering the crisis averted, Archer motioned for Reed to follow, "Malcolm, let Major Hayes know we found her and to meet us at the airlock".

"Aye, sir", Reed proceeded to make the call.

"Captain, I am aware of that, however----"

Archer stopped in midstride at this, realizing she wasn't already halfway to the decompression chamber, as he'd assumed. 

"Sub Commander", he almost shouted, making Reed jump at his unexpected and uncharacteristic response, his fear for her safety manifesting itself in the form of anger " I don't care what it is! just get yourself to the airlock NOW, that's an order!"

Instead of the calm even tones of his T'pol (where did THAT come from??) , Archer thought he could hear desperation and pleading in her usually monotone voice "Sir, I must—"

Archer stopped dead in his tracks.

"Captain, we have 3.5 minutes to leave sir, and the Major's crew is already standing by", Lt. Reed stated.

Jon hesitated for a split second, then turned his attention back to his first officer. Forcing himself to control his fear induced anger, he spoke "Alright T'pol… just tell me where you are and I'm coming over".

Seeing Reed opening his mouth to object, he preempted "Malcolm , I know.. look there's something wrong with her, you go on, I'll get her and catch up with you." 

Reed hesitated.

"I said Go!"

"Sir—"

"Go!!"

With this Archer took off in the opposite direction. Quickly reaching his destination, he was for the first time greateful for the Vulcan's efficiency and logic in the ship's design. A little short of breath, he caught sight of T'pol gazing into what appeared to be a refrigeration unit at the far end of the room, her back towards him.

"T'pol?". Well, at least she's fine, physically, he thought to himself…

"we have to leave NOW!!", Jon kept approacing.

Apparently spellbound by whatever that is she was looking at, T'pol failed to acknowledge his presence.

Coming closer, he noticed both her hands were flat against the glass surface, and an unidentifiable expression on her face. 

T'pol actually jumped when his hand touched her shoulder, as if waking from a trance – with a sharp intake of breath: "Captain!"

"T'pol we have to go", Jon reiterated, making a mental note to have Phlox check her out, she was being a little weird, even for her.

Only when T'pol moved to face him did Jon get a full look at the container. 

"Oh My God!" he started. 

"T'pol, is it…."

"Yes sir." T'pol anticipated his question

"Is it—"

"--alive? Yes sir. There is breathable atmosphere inside the unit, and it is also shielded from the radiation caused—"

"Hayes to Captain Archer."

"On our way Major", Jon promised, shutting down the link.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to T'pol, forcing himself to look her in the eye.

"T'pol, I'm sorry but we have to go". Her sad eyes left his at this, moving back to stare at the tiny face throgh the thick glass.

"Captain…"

"No T'pol. You know we can't get him…or her… out, he'll suffocate, and the transporter won't work through the disturbance".

Archer found himself wanting to believe his own words "another ship will pick him up…the Vulcans…"

"The energy for life support of this device will only hold for approximately 10 more hours, and there are no other Vulcan or other ships close enough", T'pol stated.

He was fast becoming anxious, trying to think up ways he could forcibly get her to the airlock, reaching his hand to check for his phase pistol..

He decided to try reasoning with her one last time. After all, isn't logic what Vulcans did best?! 

"You said so yourself, there is no other way.."

T'pol turned to look into his eyes for a few seconds. "On the contrary, Captain, *there is* one other way, the only possible way, for which I require your assistance".

At his questioning look, she whispered "I trust you, Jonathan". Her eyes boring into his… begging his understanding… asking his forgiveness for actions not yet committed, before adding "– but I know what youre about to do. I apologize sir---"

Before he could try to interpret her meaning, in one swift move Jon's phase pistol was yanked from his suit and thrown, right along with hers, to the other end of the room. 

"T'pol, what the hell—" he started angrily, completely shocked.

"I am sorry sir, but I cannot permit you to stop me, though I will require your assistance should I not be able to complete this endeavor….I am… sorry, Jonathon", she repeated before springing into action. Turning around, T'pol keyed a few buttons, and with a hiss the stasis chamber opened in front of a frozen in shock Archer.

T'pol took a deep breath, reached up and with a practised flick of her wrist released the seal on her helmet, before taking it off completely.

Fully lifting open the chamber door, she quicly reached in, picking up and placing the baby on her chest and covering his little head and half his body with the oxygen providing piece. A split second later she was at as fast a walk as the suit would permit. Completely horrified, Archer could only follow her, trying to keep up with her speed. 

Opening his comm, he called "Archer to Reed, were coming in, get in the airlock and get ready!"

"Acknowledged, sir", came Reed's prompt reply.

When he was almost sure they'd make it just fine, T'pol suddenly slowed to a stop, falling to her knees before he could reach her, though keeping a strong hold on the precious burden in her arms.

Not hesitating for as second, Jon bent and picked up both T'pol and the baby, plus some 20k's worth of EV suit, and kept going.

Making the final turn to where the rest of the team was anxiously waiting, spotting his predicament, Reed rushed to take the child from his arms while Hayes relieved him of T'pol.

Archer stumbled the rest of the way into the chamber and hit the button. Five seconds later they were in the breathable atmosphere of the shuttle. Still gasping for breath from exertion, Jon opened his helmet and went to check on T'pol, after barking an order to Mayweather to get them to Enterprise on the double and alert Phlox to the situation.

Jon felt his heart stop at the sight of his Sub Commander lying limply on the floor of the shuttle pod, face as white as a sheet, with Major Hayes breathing oxygen into her depleted lungs, with seemingly little results…

His knees suddenly bucled under his weight and he collapsed into a seat, his breathing increasing rapidly as he started hyperventilating, black dots appearing before his eyes, when he felt someone push his head down between his knees. 

"Sir, just take slow, deep breaths… focus on your breath" the owner of the hands, Corporal… Cole? he thought through the haze surrounding him, moved to her knees in front of him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine sir". At the understanding look in her eyes, Jon dropped his face into his hands, one thought going around in his head *oh, God no… please, let her be ok…. Please, oh God... please … *

End part 1…


	2. Attachment 2

Attachment Part 2/?

"Captain?"

Trying again, louder "Captain Archer? Sir!" 

"Huh, wha---" at that moment the Captain would have found himself sprawled on the sickbay floor if it weren't for Trip's quick reflexes.

"Whoa, Cap'n!" Trip was grinning as he helped his commanding officer back onto the stool he was previously dosing in "careful there… the Doc here doesn't need any new patients…"

The events of the last few hours dawned on Archer with a thud. A surge of pure adrenalin going through his weary body, Jon all but jumped to his feet with a quick intake of breath "T'pol! What…" 

Getting up too fast isn't recommended at the best of health, and Jon, already worn out even if emotionally more than physically, stumbled, lightheaded.

At the sound of the commotion in his normally quiet sickbay, Phlox reached the pair just in time to take in the situation and admonish the Captain "Really, Captain", he pushed his commanding officer back into a sitting position "you should know better than---" not in the mood for a lecture, Archer allowed himself to be seated, though he wasted no time before asking "Doctor, how is—" 

"Now, there's nothing to worry about, Captain. I would have told you earlier, since you insisted on waiting here for news of her condition, however you fell asleep and.."

"HOW IS T'POL??" an anxious Archer frowned angrily at the jovial face of the good Doctor. "Now, Captain", Phlox, not in the least offended "there's no need to become upset. It WAS touch and go for a while. Fortunately, I was able to treat the oxygen deprivation and reverse the effects of the radiation. The process should be completed in a few hours…"

Archer stopped listening at that point, his eyes closing as the ball rolling around in his stomach began to disappear, the feeling of relief so profound, he could feel his eyes burning. Having noticed Commander Tucker's strange look in his direction, Archer tried turning his head unobtrusively in the other direction to compose himself.

All the while, Phlox was chattering on undeterred.."… as I said, she was quite lucky to have only been exposed for a few minutes, and with that Vulcan physiology… it's remarkable how—"

Archer consciously forced his hands to unclench and took a deep breath, swiping both hands over his face in an attempt to clear his head.

"Doctor", he interrupted in his best 'Captain voice', which caused Phlox to quiet down immediately, "is she conscious? I need to speak with her as soon as possible".

Pause.

"Jon--"

"Captain--", both Tucker and Phlox spoke together.

"Don't you think you should let her get some rest first, y'know, and get some yourself while you're at it", Tucker suggested, looking his friend over again, noting the bloodshot eyes, five o'clock shadow and the completely exhausted look on his face.

Grinning at Commander Tucker, seemingly in complete agreement, Phlox added –"Yes Captain, the Sub Commander's body has been through an enormous amount of trauma today," he grew serious, "I would advise against waking her up unless absolutely imperative.." the look in his eyes conveying he did not find this to be the case, and he would not appreciate the disturbance to his patient's recovery.

Recognizing the look of displeasure on his friend's face, Tucker decided to prevent the upcoming argument, which would only end with Phlox invoking CMO privileges anyhow, he rationalized.

"—look, why don't you go on and take a shower Jon, and I'll stop by for a drink in say.. half an hour. Y'know, to relax..?"

Seeing his friend was not yet convinced, he pulled out all the stops: leaning over in an exaggerated whisper, he promised to: bring something special from his "secret stash", and put and hand on his friends shoulder, steering him out of sickbay…

"Let me know THE MINUTE she wakes up, Doctor" Jon walked out of sickbay, conceding temporary defeat, though not trying to conceal his displeasure at this turn of events.

'Of course, Captain" Phlox shot a smile in his direction and turned back to his young patient.

**

With a certain detachment, Jon noted he was shaking.

And not some delicate shivers either, mind you. Full blown convelsions were rocking his body, his breath coming out in short gasps as he fought to remain standing. With both hands braced against the tile walls of the shower, Jon let his forehead fall against wall in front of him, their cool temperature a contrast to the burning hot water pouring down his back.

*Why am I so cold* he thought, clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering.

The flshes… Flashes of T'pol falling to her knees… the split second of allowing himself to look into her eyes and seeing the terror she couldn't hide at being unable to draw a breath… flashing to Major Hayes hovering over her, breathing much needed oxygen into her unresponsive body…

Those hours of waiting in sickbay to hear about her condition were some of the worst in his life.

And then he couldn't take it any longer.

Jon collapsed to his knees, giving in to the fear he had to repress in order to save her.. to save himself. His gasping breaths were turning into heartbreaking, painful sobs, the ones where you feel your heart about to come out of your throat. 

Letting the emotional turmoil, the terror of the last day leave his body in the form of cleansing tears, Jon lay for long minutes curled up on the shower floor. When his tears finally slowed, he remembered Commander Tucker's visit.

*God, he'd either laugh his head off if he sees me like this, or have me committed, and right now, I'm not sure it's such a bad idea…* ,he sighed, quickly toweling himself dry.. *what on earth brought this on?* , John thought. *This isn't by far the most dangerous situation I've ever been in… why am I reacting this way??* he pondered as he was pulling on a clean set of uniform.

*You know why*, the voice was back... *it wasn't about being afraid for your life… you were terrified of losing her!!*

*No, I wasn't!!*, was the immediate reply.

He thought back. *well, I was.. I mean, she is a valuable member of my crew… *

*of course, that's why you were crying like a baby just now, you were merely concerned for the well being of your crew..how very.. dedicated of you, Captain!!*

….

………

*Wait a minute…baby??*

BABY!!

*The baby! damn!!* John slapped himself on the forehead in frustration, * I can't believe I forgot all about it… I wonder if it's even alive..*

A second later, his guilt was gone, as something dawned on him. "yeah THAT BABY he said out loud in disgust. "T'pol risked her life to save it…". 

Jon started pacing up and down his quatrters, flapping his hands in the air as he was talking to himself out loud.

"How STUPID was that!!! Putting herself at risk like this…'" his voice rising a couple more decibels with each word. "and completely disregarding my orders". The enormous fear turned into an equally strong fury, as a sudden feeling of betratyal washed over him– "how could she do this to me, knowing…"

* knowing what??? You've never told her how you feet about her…*

"Damn!!" with a sudden burst of anger Archer turned and shoved his right fist into the bulkhead. Hard. 

Standing outside his door, Tucker was about to ring the chime when he heard the noise. Before he could investigate, the door swooshed open, and he nearly collided face first into a furious Archer…

"Hey Cap'n, you going somewhere? I thought we—"

"Cap'n?"

Trip could only stare after him in shock, as Jon ignored him, entered the lift and barked 'sickbay'..

TBC

Next part – The Confrontation ')


	3. Attachment Part 3

*That's got to be some kind of record*, Archer thought with annoyance, as not five feet past the sickbay doors Phlox was already onto him. And he wasn't pleased…

"Captain Archer", he started in a reproachful tone, "I believe I *strongly* suggested you have a little rest before seeking out Sub Commander T'pol for your urgent… talk", his eyebrows were raised in question, reminding Jon of his Vulcal… *of Sub Commander T'pol*, he immediately corrected his possessive line of thought. 

But, first things first.

Trying to elegantly deflect the question, Archer called upon all his diplomatic experience. "It simply dawned on me that I haven't been a very good Captain. I've been neglectful in my responsibilities and so I'm here to remedy that, Doctor", he said in a voice that brooked no argument. 

"Oh?", Phlox asked, looking puzzled. In all his years he has yet to encounter a more responsible, conscientious commanding officer.

Jon couldn't help but think, *Yeah, Doc, I still can't believe it, myself…*

"I had to come back and check on the baby T'pol ... brought back from the ship", he stated *and see if T'pol is awake*, he added silently, though he would die before admitting that he couldn't wait until morning.

Stomping down on the anger that threatened to rise again at the thought of the price she'd very nearly paid for that rescue, Jon saw no need to involve Phlox in his thoughts on the matter. It was … personal. Highly so.

Not allowing himself to ponder why an open and shut case of disobeying an order seems to have been classified under 'personal' for him, he turned his attention back to the Doctor. 

"Perfectly understandable, Captain", Phlox was, as always, quick to reassure, "you have been under a lot of stress, and naturally your top priority at that moment was Sub Commander T'pol".

Archer stifled a sardonic smile. *I wonder what he'd say if he knew that observation isn't quite limited to this one incident…* 

"…rest assured Captain that I would have informed you of any unusual developments", Phlox finished, indicating with his head for Archer to follow him deeper into sickbay. 

Pulling aside a curtain, Jon took a peek inside, then turned back to Phlox. 

"The little guy is simply sleeping off his stasis induced coma", Phlox commented, as if anticipating his next question.

"So it's a boy, then? ", Archer asked gruffly, turning back to the tiny baby lying in the middle of the biobed, surrounded by pillows to prevent it.. him.. from rolling off. 

Steeling himself against the protective urges brought on by the baby's vulnerability was surprisingly easy. All it took was the thought that this baby could have taken T'pol away from him, and all traces of the warm, mushy feelings – vanished.

Turning back to Phlox, Jon went for nonchalance "So Doc, seeing that I'm already here and everything, I thought I might as well check in on sc T'pol.. see if she's already awake..?"

At the knowing look on the Doctors face, he started backpaddling, "well, I could always come back later… I just thought to spare myself another trip.. ", he wandered off with a sigh. *Oh, what's the use? It's not like he doesn't already know how I feel*, Jon tried convincing himself, as he felt a blush spreading up over his neck and onto his face. *Damn that pale complexion*, he cursed for the 1000th time in his life, I guess we really are "Pink Skins"…

"No need to leave, Captain", Phlox said cheerfully, ever the matchmaker… "though unfortunately I'll be a little busy with checking the little guy over, so perhaps you should look in on her yourself… if you don't……" Phlox was already speaking to the Captain's back …."mind ".

**

He was staring.

Jon wasn't sure how long had passed, when suddenly he felt his left leg give out from under him. Quickly regaining his balance, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from cursing as his numb leg started crawling with what sure felt like a million flesh eating ants.

Vigorously rubbing his leg to ease the pain, he dared a glance at T'pol's direction. *Still sleeping. Thank god. I wonder what she'd have thought had she woken up to catch me staring…*

Limping slightly back to her bedside, Jon gazed into her lovely face, becoming again lost in her. He never had a chance to observe her without her knowledge before. She was exquisite… the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He was suddenly flooded by love…yes, love, for the woman lying asleep in front of him. He'd tried to fight it. Oh, how he'd tried… telling himself she was Vulcan, reminding himself what her people had done to this father…but with each passing day he was falling more and more in love with her.

Later contemplating his actions, he was sure it must have been temporary insanity, for he couldn't for the life of him recall ordering his left hand to leave his side in search of the soft skin of her cheek …

**

For the fifty third (now fourth) time since she'd woken up in sickbay, T'pol was contemplating her chosen course of action.

She'd been awake since he arrived.

T'pol was aware of his presence the minute she registered his scent .. he has obviously showered recently, and his natural scent was masked by his soap, yet still very distinct. *And*, she forced herself to acknowledge, *not as abrasive as she used to find it*.

Even though T'pol had 27.1 minutes to ascertain her exact reasoning for choosing this particular course of action, she has yet to reach a conclusion.

Naturally, she was fully aware the upcoming talk with the Captain would not be .. pleasant. She had disobeyed an order, and broken several regulations concerning mission conduct. Therefore, she would surely be reprimanded, even punished by the Captain for doing so.

It was only logical.

This, however, was not, she'd determined, her reason for lying there for the last 30.4 minutes, pretending to still be asleep, while it was not.

Still, some progress has been made, for she was beginning to recognize that it was not the Captain's reaction she's been .. dreading.., it was Jonathon's.

Looking at it from his point of view, she was sure her actions were perceived as an outright betrayal of his trust in her.

Although calmer and less impetuous than, say, Commander Tucker, Jon (as she'd taken to calling him in her thoughts) was still very much human. And even as one, his feelings in particular, she knew, ran deep.

It was, surprisingly, one of the things she.. admired.. the most about him.

Yet despite her insight, and knowing beforehand how deeply her actions would hurt him, 

She had still followed through…

*Why then*, she again asked herself, *why did I want him there with me, and no one else?*

*Because you trust him with your life, it is only logical*, her logic argued.

*True*, she countered, *but you also trust Lt. Reed, yet you have not requested HIS presence…*

*It is because…*

Not able to come up with a logical explanation, and unwilling at this time to consider the illogical ones, her thoughts returned to the cause of her current predicament.

*Have I damaged our relationship beyond repair, or will he accept my reasoning? …*

even as she thought this, T'pol came to the sudden realization that he won't, since there were no logical arguments in her favor.

Her actions, she admitted to herself with no small amount of surprise, were impulsive, emotionally motivated and completely out of character.

*I will have to meditate much longer tonight.. *

T'pol was startled from her musings at Jonathon's quick intake of breath.

*Is he hurt*?, she wondered, awaiting further clues as to his wellbeing.

All she heard was silence, and it was only years of discipline prevented her from opening her eyes at that moment.

Just when she'd decided it was time to 'face the music' (what a colorful human expression…) , she felt it.

Just the very tips of his fingers, moving lightly, barely there on the skin of her right cheek, like butterfly wings.

In complete contrast to the physical sensations, a split second later T'pol was bombarded with Jon's feelings crushing against her mental shields, not fully enforced because of the unexpectedness of the contact.

A tide of feelings crushed at her walls, tumbling them down.. so many feelings all at once, all centered around her: relief, compassion, caring, concern…

Two emotions stood out, vying for dominance, each distinct - anger, no, fury even, and something else… something she couldn't identify, yet made her … feel… protected, cared for, cherished…

Yet that same feeling seemed to cause him … Pain??

Unable to contain her reaction to the onslaught of emotions, gasping in surprise T'pol abruptly flinched from his touch, conscious only of the necessity of breaking up their physical contact.

Taking a deep breath, T'pol's eyes snapped open to find his green ones staring back at her...


	4. Attachment 4

*She's awake*, it took Archer a couple of seconds to register.

Her wide opened, seemingly shocked, eyes staring into his, not saying anything.

*Idiot*, he berated himself, *you just had to go and touch her, knowing how sensitive Vulcans are about being touched*.

*You'd be lucky if she doesn't file charges*, the voice continued, *or worse – beat the crap outta you…* 

Composing himself, he decided to act as if nothing had happened. 

"Morning, T'pol", *more like sleeping beauty*, he thought, then quickly shut the voice up.

"How are you feeling?", he added, inserting a note of forced cheerfulness into his voice. 

"I am fine, Captain. Thank you for your concern", she said coldly, her voice scratchy and dry from sleep, attempting to cover up her turmoil at being exposed to his feelings.

His smile visiby fell at this.

*Captain… always Captain, Sir..*

*Well, what do you expect? That IS what you are to her. What would you have her call you? Sweetie?*

*No. no. Just Jonathon will do. I'd give anything to hear my name on her lips..* Jon felt his eyes drawn to said part of her anatomy.

Forcing himself back to the issue at hand, he noticed T'pol trying to pull herself to a sitting position for this conversation, and not doing very well, a testament to her weakened state. 

Normally, Jon wouldn't hesitate giving her a hand, but after what had happened before…

He was trying to see if he could get her anything to drink, when T'pol interrupted "Captain, how is the child"? she inquired.

?

??

Archer could feel his blood boiling, certain that were it possible, by now steam would be coming out of his ears, like in those mid 20th century cartoons.

*How's the… Hows the BABY??!!*

*Barely able to sit up, her first question is about the baby, the whole reason she got in this condition in the first place?!*

Whatever feelings for her that were controlling and restraining his anger at her actions just moments ago, were cast aside, giving reign to his anger. Jon started pacing the small space at the side of the bed, trying to keep from exploding at her.

And failing.

**

Had she not been a Vulcan, T'pol would have flinched back at his unexpected outburst.

"Well, since it's so important to you I'm sure you'll be glad to hear he's just fine," Jon said coldly, anger seeping into his speech, as he turned back to face T'pol. 

"Though, I would have expected you to first inquired after the wellbeing of the team", he took a breath and continued,"seeing as you're the one who put us at risk with your irresopnsible actions!!", his voiced climbing at the end, the words coming out of his mouth as if he had no control over them.

At seeing her eyebrow lifted in question, Jon let go completely.

"I just want to know WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING!!!"

T'pol was completely taken aback. Knowing his caring nature, she had expected his understanding , if not outright condoning her actions. But she certainly did not consider this response.

Catching his breath for a few moments, as if waiting for a reaction, T'pol tried to speak 

"I--" 

"I'm not done yet!!", Archer cut her off, starting to pace again, "A first year cadet wouldn't make such an error in judgement!!"

Catching a movement in his peripherical vision, Archer turned to find Phlox pushing aside the privacy curtain.

"Not now, Doctor", he lowered his voice to a civilized yet dismissive tone, and returned to his pacing, assuming compliance.

"Captain", Jon turned back in his direction in irritation.

The Doctor hastened to add, "I must inform you that your, ahmm, discussion can be heard clearly throughout sickbay---"

"Thank you for your concern, Doctor. Now leave, … that's an order", Jon added almost as an afterthought.

Shooting a nervous look in T'pol's direction, the Doctor regretfully left, closing the curtain behind him.

"As I was saying", Jon stopped pacing to look directly at her, "I would have expected such impulsiveness from Trip, or this emotional and irrational response from Hoshi, but not you T'pol. I couldn't believe it".

At this, T'pol visibly flinched – the only outward sign of response the entire conversation. 

Under different circumstances, Jon would have noticed its significance and shut up, but he was to far gone, completely out of control. 

"I would like to consider this an abberation", he continued, "you were overcome by your emotions, and this would never happen again. But the damage is done".

He shook his head in resignation, recounting her offences: "Not following orders, risking the team, lying to me –"

Letting this sink.. "Now, I do realize this was a mistake, one you'd never repeat, yet I'm not sure how I could ever trust my 1st officer again…"

Having chosen not to dwell on his devastating statement at that moment, as it would definitely require a great deal of meditation to come to terms with, T'pol saw it fit instead to alert him as to his misconceptions.

"Excuse me, Sir, but if faced with the same decision, I would have done it again", she stated clearly and unemotionally.

*Meaning this is not an abberation,* Archer caught on to her meaning.

"I can't fucking believe it!", he exploded, "don't they have a command structure on Vulcan? Don't you know how to follow protocol?" he asked sarcastically. 

Seeing she was about to respond, Archer quickly lifted his hand for her to remain silent, and started in a quiet, distant voice, as if talking to himself.

"You know the worst thing, T'pol?" 

T'pol blinked at the sudden change in him, but said nothing, sensing this was not his intention.

"The worst thing is that the only words I wanted to hear from you would have simply been 'I'm sorry I nearly caused you a heart attack, Captain'. Just: 'I'm, sorry' and a promise never to do that again", He stressed, "That's it".

"Don't you know by now there's nothing I wouldn't forgive you, T'pol?", he asked, and added silently,*Amazingly enough, that seems to include breaking my trust and walking all over my heart on a daily basis*.. he swallowed convulsively as he admitted this to himself for the first time.

"Jonathon…", T'pol tried, unsure how to respond to his revelation. She was completely baffled at his statement, yet unwilling to go back on her declaration.

"Oh, no…", Archer shook his head in the negative, "that's Captain or Sir to you, SubCommander. And I haven't given you permission to speak".

T'pol fell silent obediently, though her eyes spoke volumes.

Angry at his weakness… her… Archer set about disguising his emotins again by keeping this a professional criticism, when Phlox burst in, looking more angry and determined than he'd ever seen him

"That's it, Captain", he stated, "I will not have you coming into my sickbay and harassing my patient, who, need I remind you , was only hours ago in critical condition!".

Not noticing the Captain looking at him in shock, he forged on. "I'll only ask you to leave once before I make it an order. And I will", he warned.

Having vented most of his anger, and starting to feel guilty at his treatment of Phlox earlier…*The whole sickbay must have heard me by now… what a way to set an example for the crew…*

"Fine Phlox", he conceded, "I'm leaving..".

Phlox looked unconvinced, which caused Archer to bark –" Get out Doctor, I'll be there in a moment!".

A hurt Phlox nodded and left…

Finally looking directly at T'pol , it seemed to him she was barely keeping herself up. 

All the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him only with the pain of broken trust and unrequited feelings.

He suddenly felt exhausted, unable to look at her any longer, and turned to leave.

"I'll be informing you of the disciplinary measures I decide to take", sigh. "In the mean time, consider yourself relieved of duty until further notice".

With that, Jon left sickbay in a few quick strides, failing to notice T'pol's arms giving out from under her, as she sank to the bed, her breath coming out in short gasps, as the enormity of the last moments' revelations and the captain's words was allowed to set in.

No longer able to push those thoughts aside, she was overwhelmed.

Before losing consciousness, T'pol was aware of Phlox rushing towards her with what appeared to be a hypospray in his hand..

Next – The Baby (finally…)

J


End file.
